


Accidentally Married

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Sometimes, things don’t go as planned, but that doesn’t mean they’re bad.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Accidentally Married

**Author's Note:**

> Such a terrible summary but a cute story nonetheless.

~/~/~/~

David was entering his toughest year yet. Junior year of college. He’s been loving his time in film school thus far, but he knew this year was going to be hard, but he was ready. Nothing good was ever easy, at least that’s what David thought.

It was the first week of his film class and they were already put into groups to direct their first short film. This was the first class with practical application. David was happy to finally be able to direct something that other people could watch. Conceptualizing was finally over, and the real work finally began. Nothing felt more exciting than creating art work.

They were told to pick a topic as a group, and honestly, David wanted to pick a generic topic so they didn’t dig themselves into a hole when trying to come up with a concept, but was also broad enough to do what they wanted to with the topic.

“How about we do love?” One girl, her name was Melody suggested. “It’s broad enough and we can take it in any direction we want.”

“How are we going to make a short film on a topic none of us know anything about?” Another boy, named Andy asked.

“Just because I’m single doesn’t mean I don’t know what love is.” Melody shot back.

“He’s right though Mel.” Arianna, another girl in their group said. “We’re all single, the only person who isn’t is David, and it’s not fair to have him come up with everything.”

“I kind of agree with Melody.” David chimed in. “Love is super subjective, and it can come in many forms. Familial, romantic, platonic. We can’t really go wrong with the topic.”

“Nobody wants to watch a film about friends loving each other. Or parents.” Andy said. “They’re going to want all the romantic shit that comes with love.”

“Since David is the only one in a relationship, let’s hear your story.” Arianna said. “How did you two meet?”

“In school.” David said. “He was still in the closet, I was the new kid. I was actually friends with his girlfriend at the time first. We had class together.”

“How long did it take you two to actually get together?” Melody asked.

“More than a month. We were both terrible communicators back than. We took our sweet time actually getting to the point of being in a relationship, but we’ve been solid ever since. Our friends make fun of us for it all the time.” David laughed.

“How longs it been?” Andy asked.

“A little over 3 1/2 years.” David told them. But than he laughed at a memory, and decided to tell them the big secret. “We’re actually married.” He said and all their jaws dropped.

“Wait, what? Aren’t you like 21?” Arianna asked, shocked.

“We didn’t plan on getting married.” David laughed. “The summer after we finished high school we went on a trip around Europe. It was perfect, and honestly I knew after that trip that I was going to do everything in my power to spend the rest of my life with that boy.” He smiled fondly. “So this past summer we decided to finally go on my dream vacation to visit Detroit. I’ve always wanted to run away to there since I was a kid, so we decided to just make it a whole American vacation. We went everywhere.”

“That sounds so cool. I’ve always wanted to go to America.” Melody said.

“Which is how we found ourselves in Las Vegas. Completely and totally drunk, and before we knew it, Elvis was marrying us.” David laughed. “Not the way I imagined it, but a fun story nonetheless. Our friends tease us mercifully about it all the time.”

“Why don’t you wear a ring?” Arianna asked, and David looked at his left hand.

“Like I said, we didn’t plan on getting married, so we didn’t have rings. I guess we just never really looked into it much.” David admitted. There was no real reason why they didn’t have rings.

“Can we make a short about that story? If it’s okay with your husband that is.” Melody asked hopefully.

“I’ll ask him tonight.” David said honestly. It was a good story, it would translate well on screen. “Why don’t you go tell the professor that we’re doing a short about love, and we’ll get started on the actual script next class.” David added and Melody nodded enthusiastically before running towards the professor. Before he knew it class was over, and it was time to go home.

He opted to walk home today, it was a nice day, and not too late, and he didn’t mind how long it took. He had his music in, and he was making his way home when he passed by a jewelry story. He stopped in his track. He thought about what Arianna had said earlier, and it’s not that David needed a ring to tell him he was married to Matteo, but something about the old tradition gave him butterflies in his stomach, and the thought of seeing a ring on Matteo’s finger made his heart race. Before he could talk himself out of it, he made his way inside.

~/~/~/~

Matteo knew David was going to be home a little later since he decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. Matteo would never understand how David liked to make things more complicated when there were things like buses that made life easier, but it was many of the reasons he loved David.

He was a little restless today, so he decided he was going to make dinner. A more complicated dinner, something to keep his mind busy. When he heard the front door opened, he made his way to the hallway and saw David taking his backpack off.

“Hey.” Matteo said and David looked up and smiled.

“Hey. It smells delicious in here.” David commented as he made his way over to Matteo and gave him a hello kiss.

“Couldn’t really sit still so thought I’d make dinner.” Matteo said. “It’s that one dish you loved so much when we went to see my Nonna in Italy a few summers ago.”

“You had me at dinner. I’m starving.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“That’s what you get for walking home. Honestly David they wouldn’t have invented buses if they wanted us to walk everywhere.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“I like exercise Teo.” David reminded him. “Plus, I got a little distracted on the way home.”

“What abandoned building did you find this time?” Matteo teased, but David just rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Not abandoned.” David told him. He pulled the box out of his bag and slide it across the table to Matteo.

“What’s this?” Matteo asked, curiously.

“Just open it.” David urged. Matteo took the box in his hand and opened it, his eyes widened, he was speechless. “I figured we’ve been married for a few months, we might has well make it official.” He explained while Matteo looked at the ring.

“I think the marriage license makes it official.” Matteo teased.

“I know, but I have to make a film for one of my classes this semester. My group decided we’d do a short on love, but they were really hesitant because none of them are in a relationship.” David explained. “They asked how we met and we got to talking and I told them how we got married. They were shocked, but they thought it was cute and want to make our short about our spontaneous Vegas wedding.” David laughed. “Would that be okay?” He asked nervously.

“I told you before. You’re always allowed to use our relationship as inspiration.” Matteo told him.

“I know, but I like asking. In case it’s a story you aren’t ready to share.” David said and Matteo nodded.

“That doesn’t really explain the ring.” Matteo said.

“Oh, Arianna asked why I don’t wear a ring and I said because our wedding was so spontaneous we didn’t have time for rings, but it got me thinking, and I passed a jewelry store on the way home.” David shrugged. “Do you hate it?” Matteo looked at him, than slipped the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly, and David’s heart started racing.

“How does it look?” Matteo asked, and David took his hand in his.

“Perfect.” David said before he lifted up his own left hand and showed him his own ring.

“We’re never going to hear the end of this from the crew.” Matteo admitted and David laughed.

“Totally worth it.” He said as he leaned over the table and pressed his lips to Matteo’s. David would gladly be teased for the rest of his life about all the dumb shit him and Matteo get themselves into, as long as they were always together.


End file.
